


Experienced

by fuckedupflowerboy



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Bottom Damen (Captive Prince), Bottomianos, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Hate Sex, M/M, Top Laurent (Captive Prince)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckedupflowerboy/pseuds/fuckedupflowerboy
Summary: Laurent’s blue eyes were bloodshot, like the red that dripped from serrated blade, bore themselves right into Damen’s. A ringing came into his ears before he noticed his heart had stopped beating, in its place was an empty vessel.There was no noise.And then.Laughter.“Where do you think you can go?”
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince)
Kudos: 12
Collections: Captive Prince Secret Santa 2020





	Experienced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekingdomonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekingdomonce/gifts).



> Hi, I'm really happy to have been part of the Captive Prince Secret Santa, it was a lot of fun this year!! Anyway, heres some bottom!damen as a treat : )  
> Also a massive thank you to crazywineaunt for betaing and helping me title this I really appreciated ur help

Laurent’s blue eyes were bloodshot, like the red that dripped from serrated blade, bore themselves right into Damen’s. A ringing came into his ears before he noticed his heart had stopped beating, in its place was an empty vessel. 

There was no noise.

And then.

Laughter.

“Where do you think you can go?” 

Damen glanced at the door and then back at Laurent. He gulped. Even though he was a mere step away from the outer hall nothing felt further than the truth. 

“Does that matter?” He tilted his head away, keeping only the edge of Laurent’s silhouette in sight. 

“Well, it seems like you don’t have much care for your own life.” Laurent took a step forward, Damen flinched in retaliation. 

“I just said you are the— “

“The last person I would ever trust.” Laurent leaned towards him, placing a finger around the chain from his neck. “Sad. Because I do have a use for you.” 

“Excuse me— you do?” He asked. Another one of his mind games.

”Of course.” Laurent smiled, “You seem...” He bent over on one knee, “Aroused.” 

That was true. Damen wasn’t as resilient as Laurent was against the drugs, and the drugs he had tonight were much, much different from the ones he had on the other nights. 

“Yes.” Damen nodded. “Are you interested?” 

Laurent tilted his head to the side like a cat, a smile crossed his lips. “Interested would only be a start...it seems like you’re more interested in leaving though, unless...” He gave his hand out, “You want to relax?” 

A strange question,so unlike Laurent. Did his personality suddenly take a 180 out of nowhere, or was he dreaming? This would be perfect as a dream, actually no, what was he thinking?

“I’m already here.” Damen nodded, “Why not?” He took Laurent’s hand and in one second, he gripped him tightly, as if he were a snake choking him around the neck. And that with the white hot heat in his palms, it was as if he were set alight by a candle. And yet...this was one strange comfort, something that he wanted, a desire driven from the back of his mind. Forbidden and now alight, as if it were hiding him all this time. 

Laurent took Damen up to his bedroom, like the rest of Arles, over detailed and fanciful; swirls and curls adorned the ceiling, carved golden flowers and ornate designs lay above them. Several tall bookshelves stood aside the wall, several books were shoved in as an afterthought, and a few lay open on the table. Tall windows lay on the opposite end, facing out to dimly lit capital, a breeze moved the white curtains back and forth. 

“Get on your knees.” Laurent plopped on a chair, he leaned on his elbow, his blue eyes stared at Damen’s.

Damen took a deep breath at first, he didn’t expect this so soon, but what was he supposed to feel? His previous partners were shy and docile, they practised for years for their first nights, and Damen wasn’t the submissive type. 

He got down to his knees, the cold floor touched his bare skin. 

“Good.” Laurent said, “Come over here.” He traced his hand under Damen’s chin and over to the chain, and pulled him over. 

A hitch of breath, his back arched for a moment. He crept over to Laurent, his chest rose back and forth in deep, heavy breaths. A stiffness arose from his crotch, hot, wet warmth. 

Damen glanced up at Laurent, and without thinking, he started to unlace the front of his pants. His fingers fumbled over the laces before the cloth went loose, and Damen pulled it down to his thighs. 

His cock was bigger than Damen thought, but perhaps that was due to how severe Laurent’s clothing was alongside his thin stature. With his tongue, he wet the tip, and heard the curl of a hand at the edge of the seat, a hitch of breath. Damen took another glance, a light flush had arisen on Laurent’s cheeks. He raised his mouth up and stroked Laurent’s shaft with his throat, sliding back and forth easily. The movements Laurent made were slight and short, subtle unlike his sharp mouth. Damen brought his tongue around the midsection, and then pulled back to the head where he licked it around in a circle. He leaned forward to take it in again, but was cut with, 

“Enough.” Laurent said. Damen pulled his head back, breathing in deeply. “Come on,” He pulled on the chain again, bringing Damen back to his feet. “Get over here.” He dragged him over to his bed, an enormous canopy bed with hand-carved four posters and a rippling blue curtain that rose from the ceiling and graced the floor. 

Laurent pushed him onto the bed with a hand, and Damen’s weight tumbled over the woolen sheets. Laurent’s shadow rose before him, his blue eyes dark, his cheeks still pink and flushed.

Laurent took Damen’s wrist by a hand, and with another, the top of his muscled shoulder. The shock of heat from Laurent’s hand both surprised and aroused him, it was like wine down a throat, both bitter and smooth at once. 

“You like being on top?” He smirked, curling his fingers around the golden band. 

“Yes.” Damen replied. 

“Not unexpected.” He scoffed, and Laurent placed both hands on his shoulder and pushed him to the middle of the bed. “I’ll be topping then.”

Damen gulped. He had never prepared for bottoming before, and he shuddered to think of how he would be treated as a slave. This was less complex than him with his partners, at least he had the lead there.

“Don’t worry.” Laurent walked to his nightstand, took out a vial of oil, and poured it to his hand. “I’m experienced.”

That didn’t make Damen feel any better. But with these nerves, stood the same sensation from before, a burning charge through his heart and lungs. Laurent, Prince of Vere, wanted him. He desired him. He wanted to ravish him. With his lips, his touch, his eyes. 

Damen tensed up as Laurent spread his legs, red burned his cheeks. His legs quivered and shook while Laurent spread the oil across his tight hole. He took in a few deep breaths as he watched Laurent set the oil aside, Damen knew too well what was going to happen next. This must be what a first night was like for his slaves. 

Damen couldn’t think when Laurent entered him, pressing against his walls, the heat entrenched him, swallowing him whole. The slip and the push inside, Laurent’s length inching its way inside. Damen’s hands curled on the sheets, his back arched as he shut his eyes. 

“Fuck.” Laurent murmured, he gripped Damen’s hips with oiled fingers, almost slipping off and shifted his hips forward. A slow one, then followed by a faster thrust, and another “Fuck” coming from Laurent. 

Damen raised his head, stared over at Laurent, whose face was completely red, his eyes slit and narrow, a frown on his lips. He didn’t seem to be enjoying this as much as an “experienced” person should be. 

“Are you okay?” Damen asked, then looked away when Laurent shot a red eyed glare back.

“I’m fine.” Laurent replied and moved in with a quick thrust, his entire length hit Damen with a jolt. A moan escaped his lips, that was where his spot wasn’t it? 

“That must feel good,” Laurent smirked and moved on, his whole weight now driving into Damen. And Damen lay there, his pulse raced, faster and faster, deeper and deeper, helpless noises slipped out of his mouth. 

Laurent’s hands had moved, they slid around Damen’s hips and up to his chest, and now, under his calves. His breathing quickened as much as Damen’s did, and now his movements were rhythmic, as if he had practiced this before.

His cock pulsated, it was nearing the edge of climax, it was so unlike when he was topping, this felt so exposed, unnatural. He wasn’t Damianos of Akielos anymore, he was Damen, a sex slave of Prince Laurent, and now the one who had Prince Laurent’s full attention. What would it have been like to touch Laurent’s face, to kiss him, to run his fingers through that fine gold, to hold him in his arms as though they had all the time in the world? 

“Damen...” Laurent muttered, and spilled inside of Damen, hot like molten iron. 

And before Damen could reply, he came as well, a white stripe across his abdomen. Damen lay across the sheets, more bare and open than he had ever been in front of the court, but still only to be beholden by one man. 

“What?” Laurent asked. It was to someone outside, and Damen rose up a little, red livery and the armour to match.

“Your majesty, you have been called to— ” 

“Don’t you see I’m a little busy?” Laurent rolled his eyes.

“Yes.” The guard bowed and walked out, “I’m sorry, your majesty.”

“An apology won’t suffice, shut up and get out.” 

After a few footsteps, it was only the two of them.

“How much longer do we have?” Damen asked.

“A few hours.” Laurent said. “Is there something else you need?”

“Yes.” Damen smiled, sitting up slightly. The drug hadn’t worn its use yet, and neither in Laurent based on his expression. “Let’s clean these bookshelves first.”

“And wash the floors?” Laurent smiled as well. “That sounds like fun.”


End file.
